In multi-unit rotary mechanisms of the type disclosed in the aforesaid Bentele Patent, particularly of three or more units, wherein each unit consists of a housing cavity in which a rotor is supported on a mainshaft or driveshaft for planetary rotation within its associated housing cavity, there are the problems of achieving relative ease and rapidity of assembly and disassembly of the mechanism. One solution to the problem has been to employ a sectional driveshaft, as exemplified in the following U.S. Patents:
Herr -- U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,014 -- 5/10/32 Butterfield -- 2,595,761 -- 5/ 6/32 Froede -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,867 -- 2/19/63 Jones -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,423 -- 3/15/66 Takebayashi -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,279 -- 10/18/66 Kuroda -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,290 -- 11/14/67 Sharples -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,656 -- 11/16/71 Loyd, Jr. et al -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,978 -- 12/ 9/75
In such sectional driveshafts, each section must be properly located axially to position the eccentric portion in its associated housing cavity and coupled together in torque transmitting relationship. In the driveshaft disclosed in the patent to Froede, U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,867, the sections are coupled together by a threaded insert which draws together the two adjacent telescopically and complementary tapered end portions of the sections. To provide in the Froede driveshaft, both the proper frictional engagement for torque transmission and location of the eccentric, is difficult since there is no positive locating means for axially locating the sections. In the Loyd, et al apparatus, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,978, the sections and hence their eccentric portions, are located by annular abutment of the telescopically arranged end portions of adjacent sections. However, this structure is relatively complex since it has a threaded insert similar to the Froede structure, and in addition, a tapered plug coacting with the threaded insert to secure the adjacent driveshaft sections together. The Sharples U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,656 does not show the endmost driveshaft sections and, therefore, it fails to show how, if all the sections are identical, power is transmitted therefrom. It must be assumed, therefore, that conventional means requiring a specially constructed endmost section is employed such as providing a splined interconnection between the endmost driveshaft section and the power takeoff shaft.
Also, in the prior art structures, it is difficult to break the frictional interference grip between the telescoping, abutting surfaces so that disassembly has proven laborious and time-consuming.
Furthermore, the prior known multi-sectional driveshafts do not provide interchangeable sections so that manufacture, assembly and disassembly are more costly and difficult.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a multi-sectional driveshaft for a rotary piston mechanism which is relatively simple in construction and is capable of being quickly and easily assembled and disassembled.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-sectional driveshaft for a rotary piston mechanism which is capable of having its constituent sections connected together in torque transmitting interference fit and yet capable of being easily and quickly disconnected.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sectional driveshaft for a rotary piston mechanism in which each section is of the same configuration and interchangeable with each other.